Story of a monster
by You'veBeenLoki'dAgain
Summary: Jess thought she was normal..But that all changed 16 years ago when she developed her mutation, she's a feral. Just like sabretooth but deadlier, so much deadlier. And combined with her friend Raven, they'll cause hell, but for whom? And what does Stryker want with them?


**Ok – This entire story comes from a dream that I had a few nights ago, and I just think it would make quite a funny story. Not all of this story was in the dream but MOST of it was, I'm just adding the present day stuff to make it more interesting and a little longer - So here goes – **

**Story of a monster - **

**Prologue - **

_Present day (Not in the dream)….._

My head makes a large bang on the wooden table in front of me, and I sigh, today marks my 41st birthday, 41 years of being alive.

But I don't look it, I don't look like I'm 41, actually, I look more around 25 years old. It's my mutation you see, I'm a feral. Means I don't really age at all, I also have heightened senses, Hearing, smell, sight, the lot.

Another thing is the claws. That come out of my nails, they are a lot like Victors actually, but longer, and sharper. I'm a lot like a cat; I always land on my feet.

I sigh, running my hands down my face in exhaustion. Remembering the dreadful events of 16 years ago, when I really was 25.

_16 years ago (This bit is in the dream!)….._

**(AN: She doesn't know she has her powers at this point! Oh and It's written in first person, but basically - Jess is me, my names not Jess but hey. It's told from my point of view in the dream) **

Panic. Sheer panic as there is a crazed flurry of holiday makers around me. The majestic Bengal tiger in the midst of it all. Its eyes gleaming orangey gold and its teeth shining in the sun. How it escaped the nearby zoo I don't know. I turn, and sprint back to the castle that is my hotel in the middle of the theme park that my family and I are in.

I burst into the hotel room, slamming the door open with a thud and shutting it quickly behind me. My family, which include my mother, Liz, and my Step dad, Pete, glance up at me, confusion on their faces.

My friend, Raven walks out of the bathroom, drying her short hair. "Jess? What's wrong?" She gasps, noticing my frightened state, I pause and freeze for a split second, "T…There's a….We've gotta get outta here" I stutter, my words all coming out at once.

Raven rolls her eyes, "Speak English!" She sighs. I breath heavily, my heart feeling like it's gonna fall out of my chest its beating so hard. "We need to go, there's a bloody tiger loose out there!" I yell. By the look on my face everyone can tell that I'm not joking and they rush to pack their bags, hurrying to get everything together. I join in the panic and throw my stuff into my rucksack.

~0~0~0~0~

By the time we're all ready it's nearly dark, and it has taken us 2 entire hours to get ready and actually be brave enough to venture outside. We take it one step at a time, with me leading the way. Raven just behind me, Liz and Pete not far behind.

I step out of the castles doors. And realise the park is empty, all the visitors having been evacuated 2 hours ago. I gulp, knowing that the tiger is still out there somewhere. I creep forwards, checking every visible corner. Sighing in relief as there is no man eating tiger in sight.

I walk forwards, ever so slowly, Raven inches behind me. And I can feel her breath on my neck; it's uneven as she shakes with fear behind me. "We'll be fine, we're gonna survive this" I whisper to her, attempting to reassure her.

I stop and freeze in place as I notice the dead mauled body of a man not metres away from us. My eyes widen at the remains of what once was a human being. (**You can imagine what the body looks like, if you can stomach it!) **My jaw drops open at the sight and I try and fail to resist the sudden urge to gag at the gruesome sight that lies before me.

Raven gasps, and a shudder runs through her body. "C'mon" I whisper, grabbing her wrist and pulling her forwards, past the mauled body and down the path.

I sigh with relief as I see the exit gate in sight. But panic as I notice the gates are closed, Raven seems to notice as well and I feel another shudder run through her.

I freeze. My entire body temperature drops, and I'm suddenly left very cold and very frightened as I hear a growl erupt from behind us. Ever so slowly, my head twists around to see the very angry Bengal tiger that stalks us from behind, it crouches low, then takes off in a sprint towards us.

"Run!" I yell, I sprint forwards, Ravens wrist still in my tight grip. I hear the thud of my parents shoes from behind, and the faint taps of the tigers paws splashing and echoing against the wet concrete path.

My step dad rushes ahead of me, and jumps into the driver's seat of a large green zoo truck. Me and Raven jump in behind, but another wave of fear hits me as I realise that my mother isn't in the truck. "No…No, no, no, no!" I yell, I jump back out of the truck and begin to run back the way we came, I can hear Raven's and my step dad's screams and shouts from behind, but I ignore them, my mind determined and set to find my mother, whether It costs me my own life or not.

But my heroic thoughts were put to an end when I suddenly stop in my tracks. Noticing the mauled body of what once was my poor mother, being dragged away by the hungry tiger, who stops. And looks up at me, as If to say 'You're too late'. My jaw drops to the ground, a lone tear dropping from my eyes as I stare at the tiger, who continues to stare back at me, its golden eyes gleaming in the soft moonlight, making him seem mysterious and deadly, oh so very deadly.

The tiger yawns, showing off its large, pointed teeth, and then continues to drag my dead mother away, and all I can do is watch as the now shadow creeps away into the distance. The orange and black stripes soon disappearing into the darkness. I turn around slowly, still in complete shock of what has just happened.

I walk forwards, my legs shaking with a mixture of fear and shock, back to the truck.

I slide in the front passenger seat. And by my eerie silence my step dad and Raven already know the answer to their silent unsaid question. I feel the car engine rev up. And sit in silence as the truck pulls away and smashes through the closed gates, ripping them open for us.

~0~0~0~0~

_Present day….(Not in dream)_

I blink, feeling a lone cold tear run down my cheek, and I wonder why these memories are all coming back to me now, 16 years after they took place. I sigh, before standing, and walking out of my room and down the corridor. Along to his office.

I stop outside, wondering whether I'm making the right decision or not. '_Come in' _a voice inside my head says.

I walk into Professor Xavier's office.

**Hope it's ok! So basically – All the bits from 16 years ago was in my dream, all the present day stuff was stuff I put in to make the story more interesting! Hope that clears it up a little :D Anyway, please review, I love getting feedback for my work, and I rarely ever get a review so even just one review would make my day XD**

**Thanks**

**-Caitlin**


End file.
